Most Exciting Player Award
.]] The Vancouver Canucks' Most Exciting Player Award is one of six annual team awards given to the player judged to be the most exciting, as voted by the fans. The award is presented at the last home game of the regular season. Although the Canucks Media Guide does not recognize any recipients prior to the 1992–93 season, there is record of an annual winner every year since the Canucks' inaugural season in 1970. The most prolific award winners in Canucks history have been: *Tony Tanti – 5 times (1984–88) *Pavel Bure – 5 (1992–1995, 1998) *Todd Bertuzzi – 4 (2000, 2002–2004) *Bobby Lalonde – 3 (1975–1977) *Alexandre Burrows - 3 (2008–10) The most recent recipient is Alexandre Burrows, who received the award in 2008, 2009, and 2010. Award winners , 1990–91) Trevor Linden.]] through 1994–95, 1997–98) Pavel Bure.]] , 2000–01) Markus Naslund.]] recipient Roberto Luongo.]] } | C | 1 |- | 1971–72 | | C | 2 |- | 1972–73 | | RW | 1 |- | 1973–74 | | LW | 1 |- | 1974–75 | | C | 1 |- | 1975–76 | | C | 2 |- | 1976–77 | | C | 3 |- | 1977–78 | | RW | 1 |- | 1978–79 | | C | 1 |- | 1979–80 | | RW | 1 |- | 1980–81 | | LW | 1 |- | 1981–82 | | C | 2 |- | 1982–83 | | LW | 1 |- | 1983–84 | | LW | 1 |- | 1984–85 | | LW | 2 |- | 1985–86 | | LW | 3 |- | 1986–87 | | LW | 4 |- | 1987–88 | | LW | 5 |- | 1988–89 | | C | 1 |- | 1989–90 | | C | 1 |- | 1990–91 | | C | 2 |- | 1991–92 | | RW | 1 |- | 1992–93All awards henceforth officially recognized by Canucks Media Guide. | | RW | 2 |- | 1993–94 | | RW | 3 |- | 1994–95 | | RW | 4 |- | 1995–96 | | RW | 1 |- | 1996–97 | | LW | 1 |- | 1997–98 | | RW | 5 |- | 1998–99 | | LW | 1 |- | 1999–2000 | | RW | 1 |- | 2000–01 | | LW | 2 |- | 2001–02 | | RW | 2 |- | 2002–03 | | RW | 3 |- | 2003–04 | | RW | 4 |- | 2004–05 | | - | - |- | 2005–06 | | RW | 1 |- bgcolor="#CFECEC" | 2006–07 | | G | 1 |- bgcolor="#CFECEC" | 2007–08 | | LW | 1 |- bgcolor="#CFECEC" | 2008–09 | | LW | 2 |- bgcolor="#CFECEC" | 2009–10 | | LW | 3 |} See also *Babe Pratt Trophy *Cyclone Taylor Trophy *Cyrus H. McLean Trophy *Fred J. Hume Award *Molson Cup External links * Official Canucks Award Winner Archive on Canucks.com * Canucks Award List Category:Ice hockey trophies and awards Category:Vancouver Canucks